dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Sam Quarterly Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Nakima * "Human Ants" * toy importer Other Characters: * General Ryan Locations: * Eastern ** Cori Island *** castle * USA ** *** Everytown Tank Factory ** * , * Items: * Sakagima's shrinking ray * "Crumbling Death" ammunition * miniature aircraft, tanks, and warships * "Minute Man" statue Vehicles: * Uncle Sam's antique open-top sedan | Writer2_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler2_1 = George Tuska | Inker2_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle2 = The Return of the Redskin | Synopsis2 = Renegade Mexican Mayan Indians, on horseback, with repeater rifles, go to war against Mexican Aztec Indians. Mayans control the mountains; Aztecs control the harbor. Mayan leader Zuma offers to call off the war if the Aztec leader will play ball with Zuma's new Axis buddies. No deal. Meanwhile Zuma's pretty daughter and handsome Prince Quexl have met each other. That night the pony-riding Mayans attack the Aztec town, Prince Quexl leads the defense, and the Mayans are repulsed, at least this time. That day Quexl takes his case to the Mexican Government, and is rebuffed, so he gets on his pony and rides to Everytown, USA, and appeals directly to Uncle Sam, who of course agrees to help. The next day they're back in the Aztec village, when a submarine surfaces offshore and begins shelling, and the Mayans again charge out of the mountains, only this time they're riding tanks! Uncle Sam tosses some tanks around, then dives into the harbor, swims out to the sub's position, pries open a torpedo tube hatch, steals a torpedo, and uses it to destroy the submarine. That night some braves from Zuma's camp sneak into Uncle Sam's pueblo to poison him, only Sam isn't there, and Buddy is, so they kidnap Buddy instead. Zuma's daughter complains about this, is ignored, and runs to tell Quexl, who runs to tell Uncle Sam about it. Sam charges right on over to the Mayan village and rescues Buddy, but while he's there, the Mayan medicine man shoots him with a magic arrow, and Sam starts feeling uncharacteristically woozy. Prince Quexl gets Unc to a little-known cave in the area, then leaves to look for some herbs. The Mayan scout sees him leave, then heads back to camp, and returns with more braves. They build a big smoky fire outside the cave mouth, so to aid the ailing Uncle Sam, Buddy soaks his shirt in some cave pond water, and puts it over his face. Well it just so happens that the local minerals and herbs in the water were just the right stuff to cure his magic affliction, so up jumps Uncle Sam, grabs a big beam, and carves a new path out of the side of the cave. The Mayans spot them and give chase, but Uncle Sam, carrying Buddy, does a pole-vaulting stunt, onto a high rock, from which position Unc exhorts the Mayans to not trust the Nazis and Japanese. Zuma and his medicine man observe that Sam seems to be winning them over, and they try to sneak away. Unc pounces on them, punches them about, then borrows a wet rag and wipes some grease-paint off the medicine man, who turns out to be White and German. Zuma is enraged at this deception, and turns against him. A few days later, Zuma's daughter and Quexl are married, bringing peace between the tribes. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Zuma's Axis sponsors ** Chief Zuma, Mayan leader *** Zuma's Other Characters: * Mayan Indians ** Zuma's daughter * Aztec Indians ** Aztec Chief ** Prince Quexl Locations: * Coastal * Everytown, USA Items: * "magic" poison Vehicles: * 3 armored tanks * Axis submarine | Writer3_1 = Al McWilliams | Penciler3_1 = Al McWilliams | Inker3_1 = Al McWilliams | StoryTitle3 = Heroic Exploits of the War: "The Battle of Macassar" | Synopsis3 = True , takes place Friday through Wednesday, 23rd ~ 28th January 1942. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Dutch Armed Forces * U.S. Armed Forces Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * U.S. and Dutch armed forces Locations: * East Indies ** Java ** Strait of Macassar Vehicles: * U.S. destroyers and cruisers * Dutch 2-engine bombers (Fokker TVs) * U.S. 4-engine bombers (B-17s) * Japanese troopships, cruisers, destroyers, and one aircraft carrier * Dutch submarine * U.S. submarine * U.S. flying boat (PBY) | Writer4_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler4_1 = George Tuska | Inker4_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle4 = King Killer's Kingdom | Synopsis4 = King Killer turns up alive, kidnaps Buddy, rebuilds his Kingdom Of Crime, and decides to rent it out to Hitler. Hitler and King spend their whole conversation one-upping each other, and no deal ever is struck. Meanwhile Uncle Sam is somewhere in the Far East, with John Bull, bopping and smacking their way through a large number of Japanese soldiers. Buddy teams up with a cellmate to escape, steal an airplane, and fly to the Far East and find Uncle Sam. That done, Buddy, Sam, and John all travel to the new Kingdom Of Crime (now in the St. Lawrence River Valley), where they confront King Killer, Adolf Hitler, and Benito Mussolini. A big fracas ensues, and goes badly for the bad guys despite the large number of thugs involved, so King Killer yells at all his boys to retreat, and sends in all the gun molls and lady criminals in his very large gang. Sam and John are momentarily stymied by their own chivalry, and take a bit of a drubbing for about ten minutes, while Buddy slips out of the room, down to the basement, and back up again, with some mice, which he releases into the room. All the molls stampede out in a mouse-phobic panic. Uncle Sam and John Bull knock down most or all of the buildings in the new Crime Kingdom, and John carries away Hitler and Mussolini when he leaves, and drops them off in Berlin. King Killer ends up in the Everytown Jail. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** his gang, thugs recruited from every state in the Union * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Everytown, USA ** Jail * St. Lawrence River Valley ** new Kingdom Of Crime * Eastern Asia Vehicles: * stolen observation airplane | Writer5_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler5_1 = George Tuska | Inker5_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle5 = Buy Defense Bonds | Synopsis5 = 3-page advertisement for Defense Bonds, in story form | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * candy store clerk | Writer6_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler6_1 = George Tuska | Inker6_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle6 = The Coward's Courage | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Gabby Smith * Sarge * Captain Miles * General Rogers Locations: * , the | Writer7_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler7_1 = George Tuska | Inker7_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle7 = The Jinx | Synopsis7 = Story takes place in March 1942. Uncle Sam can swim from Port Darwin to Manila in just a few hours. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Jinx Other Characters: * Commander Jones * Z-14, British Intelligence Locations: * ** Port Darwin *** U.S. Naval Base Vehicles: * U.S. PT boats * Japanese cruiser | Notes = * The Ant Men ** In 1942, in the Quality Universe, Mailand seemingly sought to be on friendly terms with the U.S., but the tiny and little-known nation was under Japanese control at that time. The diplomatic delegation from Mailand was two white guys who looked and talked like American gangsters. ** No other information about Mailand or its people appears in the literature, except that it was, in 1942, controlled by the Japanese Empire. * In Return of the Redskin, yet another submarine crew is killed. * In King Killer's Kingdom, several fight scenes show the bad guys getting hit hard enough to bend the sides of the panel border, or even being punched right through it into the next panel. * Also featured in this issue of Uncle Sam Quarterly was: ** "Uncle Sam's Album of Heroes" (text article, Biographies of and ) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Uncle Sam Quarterly #3, Summer 1942 }}